


Pillow Fight War

by harrypotteryaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotteryaoi/pseuds/harrypotteryaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow fight fluff<br/>sort of premise: Whenever Harry and Draco have an argument they have a pillow fight- whoever wins the fight wins the argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight War

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Harry took what felt like the first real breath in over half an hour. Letting his guard down, he realized, was a mistake because as soon as he took in his first big breath, he was wacked in the face by yet another pillow. Looking around the room, he noted that even the lights had been transfigured into pillows by this point. This was all out war.

Harry rolled away from where he knew Draco was and shielded himself from coming attacks with the bed. Grabbing three nearby pillows, he prepared to make his next attack. 

Making sure to quite his breath and make it sound like he was moving back around the bed, Harry was able to trick Draco when he launched himself over the bed and threw all three pillows consecutively with all his strength.

“Fine, fine I concede. This one’s yours.” Draco laughed as he spoke, obviously not too bothered by having lost. His normally perfect hair was slightly matted to his head, but to Harry he still looked like an angel. “Well it’s about bloody time!” Harry laughed as well, “It’s going to take forever to transfigure everything back. Good luck loser.”

“Don’t worry Harry, I’ll win next time for sure.” Draco gave Harry an obviously fake glare, which Harry matched with his own for a good minute before they both burst out laughing. Reaching out for Draco’s arm, Harry hoisted him up and walked over to the bed.

Falling together onto the bed, their laughing calmed and Harry grabbed Draco to his chest protectively, holding him close like he might disappear any second– a habit he hadn’t been able to get rid of no matter how many times Draco reassured him that he would never leave. “I love you, Draco.” Harry whispered. “Well I love you more, Potter.” Draco responded, twisting in Harry’s arms so they were facing each other. “Really? Time for another pillow fight already?” “Well that’s not exactly what I had in mind” Draco said, waggling his eyebrows. 

“ Glad to know you’re still just as much of a pervert even when you’re tired.” Harry smiled at him, leaning in for a soft, quick kiss. “Oh you know you love it, Potter”. “Of course I do you git.” 

Bringing themselves even closer together, they both quickly fell asleep, content as ever and immensely grateful to the world for bringing them together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
